Technical Field
The present invention relates to image segmentation and, more particularly, to modified neural network segmentation that uses a reaction-diffusion process obeying a variational principle (referred to as “variational reaction diffusion”).
Description of the Related Art
Semantic segmentation seeks to take incoming data, for example in the form of a graphical image, and divide the data into logical segments. In the case of processing an image, the segmented output may group together pixels that represent, e.g., people, roads, trees, or other distinctive image features.
While different segmentation techniques have been used, existing semantic segmentation is either computationally myopic (e.g., taking into account only a small portion of the image at a time) or are computationally inefficient.